


Coming Out

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Pinkberry, um chloe/brooke if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Chloe smiled fondly as she watched Brooke exit the school building. She took a steadying breath, preparing herself for her little “coming out” speech she had Michael help her write. Since freshman year she had always noticed how she seemed attracted to guys and girls, but her family had always drilled in homophobic opinions day after day.Brooke came walking up to her, she looked nervous and her yellow jacket was threatening to completely fall off of her left arm.“Look, I have something really important to tell you” both girls said at once.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Be More Chill fanfic, and I have a couple of others in the works. Just kind of testing the waters you know? Anyways this is supposed to be a oneshot, but I might add to it if people enjoy it~
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com

Chloe nervously checked her phone again, Michael had been trying to give her a pep talk before she made her big reveal to her best friend. Brooke had been her friend since fifth grade when she transferred to the same school as Chloe. They instantly hit it off gossiping, doing their nails, and going out to Pinkberry together.

Chloe smiled fondly as she watched Brooke exit the school building. She took a steadying breath, preparing herself for her little “coming out” speech she had Michael help her write. Since freshman year she had always noticed how she seemed attracted to guys and girls, but her family had always drilled in homophobic opinions day after day.

Brooke came walking up to her, she looked nervous and her yellow jacket was threatening to completely fall off of her left arm.

“Look, I have something really important to tell you” both girls said at once. They looked at each other stunned and Brooke had to hide her slight laughter.

“It’s ok, you go first, Chloe” Brooke reached up and started to twirl her hair in his fingers, something Chloe knew she did when she was extremely worried.

“Are you sure, you seem like your news is life breaking” Chloe gently reached up to take Brooke’s hand out of her hair; it earned her a small smile in return.

“Well if you insist…" she took a deep breath, “IThinkIMightBePansexual” Chloe furrowed her brows together, she hadn’t understood a word out of that.

“Brooke, my sunshine, I couldn’t understand any of that” Brooke brought her hands up to her face and mumbled a small ‘sorry’ before she spoke again.

“I think I might be pansexual…”

Chloe looked at her stunned for a moment. Brooke peeked up from her hands and looked at her friend. “I’m sorry if this, like, ruins our friendship or anything. I’m sorry I just-” before she could finish her rambling Chloe placed a hand over her mouth. 

“I’m bisexual” 

Brooke had a look of confusion on her face, then understanding, then what looked like joy? Chloe wasn’t sure, and she was slightly worried that she broke her best friend. Brooke held her arms out for a hug and Chloe accepted, embracing her friend for a solid three minutes before they separated from each other. 

Chloe smiled, “Want to go get some frozen yogurt to celebrate our coming out?”

Brooke giggled and nodded. “You know me so well.”


End file.
